


I found love (where it wasn't supposed to be)

by funfanfin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Airport Reunion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Amusement Parks, Declarations Of Love, Drunk confessions, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Sleepy Cuddles and Morning Kisses, lots of fluff, mostly fluff with a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funfanfin/pseuds/funfanfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>35 ways the words "I love you" are said between Bellamy and Clarke. Short drabbles (500-2000 words) corresponding to the prompt. Not related/interconnected.</p><p>#5- Over a beer bottle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As a hello

Clarke shifted her weight from one foot to another, bouncing on the balls of her feet anxiously. 

“What if his plane is late?” She asked Octavia.

The brunette sighed, eyes glued to her phone screen, where she was currently mindlessly scrolling through her Instagram feed. “Clarke, chill.”

Clarke shook her head.  “How are you not freaking out right now? I’m freaking out.”

“I noticed,” Octavia muttered, shoving her phone in her bag. “Look, Clarke, this is the third time I’ve stood in this airport, waiting for my big brother to walk through that gate. The first two times I wasn’t sure if he was staying for good or not. This time I do know.” She glanced towards the gate. “Which is why this time, I’m not freaking out.”

“But he’s been gone for _eleven months_. Aren’t you excited to see him?” Clarke smiled. She had been smiling since she woke up this morning, to her preset alarm announcing what she already knew: _Bellamy comes home @ 7pm._ She had had a bounce in her step ever since rolling out of bed with a grin on her face. Her best friend was coming home today after an eleven month tour overseas. Which meant no more Snail Mail Mondays, no more Skyping on holidays, and no more worrying about whether or not this email would be the last one she’d ever get from him.

Octavia raised an eyebrow. “You do know that you and my brother aren’t _actually_ dating, right? Because you’re acting like you are. Again.”

Clarke ignored her. “Octavia, Bellamy’s coming _home_. _Home!_ ”

The younger Blake sibling just shook her head, a smile playing at her lips. “Lincoln gives it three days before you two realize you’re both idiots. I give it a day.”

A flurry of people rushed through the gate, and Clarke’s retort died on her lips. She craned her neck, searching the crowd for a military green uniform.

“ _O!_ ” A deep, gravelly voice called. _His_ deep, gravelly voice. The one she’d only heard crackling over a grainy webcam, or in her head as she read his scrawled handwriting in the letters he’d sent her. Octavia’s head snapped up, all feigned nonchalance forgotten as her bright eyes searched for her older brother. She forced her way through the crowd in a confident, assured way that only Octavia could manage, and threw her arms around _him_.

Clarke stood, unable to move, heart beating embarrassingly fast in her chest, her eyes prickling as she blinked at the sight of him. Over his sister’s shoulder, Bellamy’s eyes locked onto her, brown and familiar and _Bellamy._ The reality of the past eleven months seemed to rush through her in an instant. Her heart ached and longed and _wanted_ and she realized once again just how much she truly cared about him, and just how much she had really missed him.

Breaking away from Octavia, Bellamy crashed into Clarke, arms wrapping around her and pulling her off the ground, her breath taken from her in a surprised, relieved laugh. She hugged him tightly, her now tear-stained cheeks pressed against him. After what Clarke decidedly thought was too soon, he set her down, hands stubbornly placed on her hips, pulling away just enough to look at her.

“Clarke, I—”

She kissed him, messy and hot and full of feeling. It took him a half a beat to respond, lips pressing against hers with a mixture of fervor and tenderness.

Clarke broke away first, inwardly fascinated with how his lips chased hers briefly before he opened his eyes to look at her with wonder.

“Hi.” He grinned crookedly.

“I love you,” She breathed.

His hands came up to cradle her cheeks, kissing her again, but this time slowly, thoroughly. “You probably already know this," he whispered against her lips, "but I love you too.”

Behind them, Octavia grabbed Bellamy’s bag. “When you two losers are done making out in the middle of the airport, come find me at baggage claim.”

Bellamy rested his forehead against hers. “She’s never going to let us live this down, is she?”

“Never,” Clarke agreed, kissing him again.

His bags could wait.  


	2. With a hoarse voice, under the blankets

_Warm. Comfortable. Home._

Bellamy’s brain felt fuzzy, hazy like it only ever did after waking up from a deep, fulfilling sleep. He inhaled slowly, deeply, breathing in the sweet smell of strawberries and summer and _her._

He cracked open an eye, knowing full well what he would find. Clarke nuzzled into his chest, her blonde hair spilling onto his pillow. Her fingers were curled into his shirt, their legs were intertwined.

Inwardly, he sighed, his heart aching dully in his chest. The things he would give to wake up like this every day for the rest of his life…

But he was Bellamy, and she was Clarke. They were two lines that ran parallel to each other, never meeting, never crossing, never joining. That's just how it was. It was how always has been.

He sighed, bringing up the hand that was wrapped around her waist (the one that _always_ found its way wrapped around her waist) and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he could do this anymore, to pretend that it was totally normal for _totally platonic best friends_ to sleep wrapped around each other in the same bed, because ‘I don’t feel like driving home at 2 in the morning’ and ‘Like hell you’re sleeping on the couch Bellamy’ and ‘We’re adults, we can share a bed’.

His tired (and not from a lack of sleep) sigh must have woken her, because she snuggled deeper into his chest.

“Go back to bed, Bell,” She murmured into his shirt, grabbing the covers and bringing them up over their heads.

Bellamy swallowed, looking at her underneath the covers, her face illuminated by muted, soft light. She opened her eyes, those _impossibly blue_ eyes, and gave him a look that said ‘What's on your mind?’

“Clarke,” he started, voice hoarse with feeling and from lack of use. His throat tightened with the words that were just _begging_ to escape his lips. He bit his lip, trying to refrain from saying what his brain and heart were screaming at him to say.

She waited, her eyes dropping to his lips. Her breathless voice ran through him like an unspoken plea. “Bellamy, just say it.”

Like always, he couldn’t find it in himself to refuse her. He could never find it in himself to refuse her.

“I love you,” He whispered, voice hoarse and stupidly shaky to his own ears. 

Her smile was blinding, even beneath the muted light of the covers. She nuzzled into the space underneath his chin, her lips hovering just above his throat. She pressed soft, agonizingly brief kisses there, her tongue darting out every now and then in a way that made Bellamy groan.

She peppered kisses all along his jaw, her fingernails digging half-moons into his shoulders. She paused at the corner of his mouth.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” She teased, finally kissing him fully and completely and hungrily.

**

They stayed in bed until noon, until they could no longer ignore their phones buzzing incessantly.

 **Raven:** Where are you guys?? We’re all waiting @ Grounders for you??

 **Jasper:** i know why they’re late

 **Jasper:** they’re studying together

 **Monty:** Jasper, the semester ended two weeks ago

 **Jasper:** no

 **Jasper:** you don’t understand

 **Jasper:** they’re studying the Language of Love 101 together

 **Octavia:** I’m going to kill you.

 **Jasper:** YOU ALL KNOW I’M RIGHT

 **Raven:** ANYWAYS

 **Raven:** When you two are done making up for lost time, we’ll be @ Millers playing video games. When you come in holding hands, we’ll do our best to act surprised.

 **Raven:** Bring pizza.


	3. A scream

Clarke didn’t hate amusement parks. She liked them, actually. Liked the way some of the adults were just as excited to be there as the kids, liked the smell of popcorn, liked the way cotton candy dissolved in your mouth, leaving your tongue blue and your fingers sticky.

“ _Hey_!” She cried, frowning as Bellamy stole another handful of popcorn from the bag in her hands. He flashed her an apologetic grin. She narrowed her eyes at him. “I asked you if you wanted me to get you a bag and what did you say? Oh yeah. ‘Nah, I don’t like popcorn that much’. Look at the bag, Bellamy. It’s more than halfway empty and I’ve literally only had two handfuls.”

“I’ll stop eating your popcorn if you ride the Floukru with me.”

Clarke sighed. No, she didn’t hate amusement parks, she just _hated_ rollercoasters. Particularly rollercoasters that sent you down a 60-foot waterfall drop, like the brand new Floukru ride they opened last weekend. Guaranteed soaked clothing. Teeth chattering cold water. Yeah, not her idea of ‘ _fun_ ’. Like at all.

She shoved the bag of popcorn in his hands. “No way. I’d rather buy you ten bags of popcorn than go on that stupid ride.”

He sighed, glancing down at the popcorn. “Clarke, come on. It’ll be fun.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Alright, alright, look, I lied to you earlier.” His voice was solemn, no traces of teasing in his tone. “Octavia didn’t cancel on me last minute. She’s been spending the weekend in Oregon with Lincoln’s family.”

Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed.

“I know, I’m a horrible person. It’s just—when I found out I won two tickets to come here, the first person I wanted to go with wasn’t O,” He admitted softly, like he was a little ashamed of the fact. “It was you, Clarke. I wanted to go with you.”

Clarke gaped at him. Her and Bellamy had been best friends since she had helped him with Octavia’s messy breakup with Atom back in their first year of college. It had only been two years since they met, and six months since Clarke stopped pretending like she didn’t have a big fat crush on her best friend in the whole world. She had never really let herself think that he might feel the same way, but what he was saying now, _It was you, Clarke. I wanted to go with you_ , sounded a whole lot like a confession to her ears, and she didn’t know what to make of it.

Bellamy handed her back the bag of popcorn. “I know you don’t really like rollercoasters, so I didn’t think you’d want to go with me if I’d asked.”

Not knowing what else to do, she threw a piece of popcorn at him. She struggled to keep her voice light, even. “Idiot. I’m your best friend, of course I would have gone with you. I’m here, aren’t I? And I knew Octavia was going to Oregon, I helped her pack the day before she left.”

“Oh,” Bellamy said.

Clarke snorted.

“So…you’ll ride the Floukru with me?”

“I never said that—”

“Okay, fine. But will you at least come stand in line with me?”

Clarke hesitated, considering it. “Fine. But I’m not going on the ride. I’m serious, Bellamy.”

**

“I’m going to kill you,” Clarke breathed, checking the straps of her seat as the rollercoaster rolled into motion. Next to her sat Bellamy, whose smile was so big and bright it nearly made her forget the anxious nausea building in her stomach.  

The rollercoaster attendant had barely even glanced at Clarke when she tried to explain that she was just accompanying her friend in line, and wanted to just wait for him at the ride’s exit. Instead, the attendant just pushed them forward into their seats, delivering safety instructions in a monotone voice, ignoring Clarke’s frustrated attempts to get off the ride.

Her heart was racing. The rollercoaster began climbing up the steep ( _very_ steep) hill. She was going to die. She was going to die on this stupid ride.

“Clarke, look at me.” Bellamy grabbed her hand, entwining his fingers with her own comfortingly. “I’m right here with you, okay? We’re going to be okay.”

She nodded. The blood was rushing to her ears, a result of the ever increasing height (so what? she was a little scared of heights) or the fact that Bellamy was _holding her hand_. Probably a mixture of both, to be honest.

As much as Bellamy’s words and presence comforted her, her fears won out in the end, and she started panicking, watching as the amusement park grew smaller and smaller as they climbed higher and higher, nearing the peak of the waterfall drop. Oh yeah, she was definitely going to die.

“Bellamy, I know this isn’t the best time—”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“—but I honestly think that I might die in the next thirty seconds and I just need you to know that—”

The rollercoaster curled over the top, launching them down with an impressive amount of force and speed.

“ _I LOVE YOOOOOOOUUUUUU_!!!!!!!” She screamed, watching her life flash before her eyes as they were propelled to the bottom of the waterfall.

She yelped as the frigid water splashed into their car, closing her eyes as they twisted and turned and mentally wondering why the hell anyone thought this could be classified as _amusement_.

The rollercoaster finally, finally jerked to a stop, and Clarke unbuckled and jumped out as fast as she could manage on shaky legs, pushing through the exit gate, not bothering to see if Bellamy followed. Her shirt was drenched, her hair was dripping wet, and—

And she had just confessed her love to her best friend.

She was wrong. The rollercoaster wasn’t what was going to kill her. Humiliation would.

“Clarke!” She heard Bellamy’s quick steps as he struggled to catch up with her. Maybe if she kept speed-walking, he would eventually give up. “Clarke, wait!”

She sighed inwardly, shutting her eyes and turning around to face him.

His hair was a mess from the water and wind of the rollercoaster, and his eyes were wide, searching her own. “Did you mean it?”

“Yeah, I really am going to kill you for making me go on that ride with you. It was the worst—”

“ _Clarke,_ ” He pleaded, voice strangled.

She exhaled. “Yeah. Yeah I meant it. And I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfort—”

“I love you too.”

“—able, but I—Wait, what? Since when?!”

He shrugged. “When was Raven’s wedding?”

“Last October.”

“Since then.”

“Are you serious?! Why didn’t you say anything?”

He shrugged again. “It just never seemed like the right time. And then you were dating Lexa and I pretty much accepted the fact that I would die old and alone and that I missed my chance to tell you how I felt. And then you and Lexa broke up, and I—I don’t know. I never thought you’d feel the same way.”

Clarke reached out and grabbed his hand. “Well I do. I meant it, Bellamy. I love you.”

He smiled mischievously. “…Enough to ride the Floukru with me again?”

She rolled her eyes. “Only if you buy me more popcorn.”

Bellamy grabbed her arm and pulled her close, pressing a soft kiss to her lips that made her feel more free and dizzy and _alive_ than any rollercoaster ever could. 

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you've been enjoying these short little things. I'm not sure if they're any good or not, I'm just getting back into the fanfic writing game, and wanted to start small and steady. Thanks to those who have left kudos/comments! They really help me know if I should keep writing these or not.


	4. Over a cup of tea

All things considered, it should have been a perfect day.

School was finally out, which meant Clarke wouldn’t have to hear students ask if they could watch a movie because ‘there’s only two weeks of school left, Ms. Griffin, aren’t we pretty much done learning?’ or ‘are you _sure_ I can’t do anything to raise my grade?’.

Summer was finally ( _finally_ ) here, which meant lazy afternoons spent painting, weekly hikes with her tight knit group of friends, stress-free Netflix binging, and—

Clarke sneezed, smearing bright orange paint across the ocean sunset painting she was working on.

Summer was finally here, which meant miserable, horrible, headache-causing allergy season was here right along with it.

Cursing, she padded barefoot to her kitchen and rifled through her cabinets.

“Bellamy!” She yelled, balancing on her tiptoes to try and reach the top shelf. “Do we—do we have—”

Sneezing again, she smacked her head on the cabinet. She groaned, rubbing her forehead.

Her bestfriend-since-highschool/roommate’s laughter filtered through the small apartment they shared.

“Allergies kicking in?” He asked, languidly walking into the kitchen with an amused smirk on his face.

“Shut up and help me find the Benadryl,” she muttered, cheeks heating up as he tilted her face to inspect the red mark on her forehead from where she’d hit the counter.

“You okay?” He asked, voice stupidly deep and concerned.

She shoved him away, avoiding his eyes. “No, I’m not okay. I haven’t been able to breathe out of my left nostril in five days. _Five days_ , Bellamy. I ruined my painting—”

“The sunset?”

“Yeah,” she whined, petulant. She’d been working on that painting day-and-night for nearly two weeks.

“Okay, go sit down,” he commanded softly. “I’m going to make you some tea.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Tea?”

“Yeah.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Uh, yeah. O used to get really bad allergies when we moved to the States. She never had any problems in Manila, but as soon as we stepped off the plane in LAX she couldn’t stop sneezing. My mom used to make this tea for her, and it always worked way better than any meds she tried. So yeah, go sit down and I’ll make you some.”

She lingered in the kitchen, overwhelmed once again with affection for him. Opening her mouth to tell him how proud his mom would have been, she sneezed again.

“Ugh,” she said. Not her most eloquent appreciation speech, but her allergies _were_ the literal worst.

He snorted. “I left the TV on, there’s this really interesting special on about women Samurai—”

“Okay, okay, I’ll go sit down,” she said, smiling. “Thanks, Bell.”

His answering smile was so radiant she felt her traitorous heart skip a beat. They’d been friends for nearly seven years, suffering through high school student council together, stressing over college finals together, and now teaching at the same high school, together. Always together.

They’d never been anything but _friends_ , though. Clarke was always dating someone she met at one of her art shows, or Bellamy was always seeing some cute girl he’d met at the coffee shop down the street. The timing was always wrong, and Clarke just took that as a sign.

Plus, she was pretty sure if he was in love with her, he would have told her by now. He hadn’t, though, and she didn’t think he ever would, so she shoved her feelings for him far from reach, which wasn’t exactly easy.

Sighing, she dropped onto the couch, her head aching. The documentary Bellamy had left one was actually pretty interesting, but her eyes drooped lower and lower anyways. Soon, she was in an allergy-induced haze, slipping into another embarrassingly non-platonic dream about her platonic best friend.

**

“Clarke.” A voice rumbled above her.

She shook her head, breathing an incoherent response into the couch cushion.

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder, shaking it softly.

“Come on, Clarke. This’ll make you feel better.”

Letting out a long suffering exhale, she sat up slowly, blinking her bleary eyes. Beside her sat Bellamy, a cup of tea steaming in his hands. His dark eyes were studying her, and he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

He handed her the cup. “Careful, it’s hot.”

She nodded, taking a careful sip. It tasted like herbs, sweet honey tickling down her throat. She breathed in the steam, and almost immediately, her sinuses cleared. It was the sweetest relief she had ever felt in her entire life. The sweet tea soothed her itchy throat, and she breathed it in deeply.

“Good, right?” He asked, expectant.

“I love you,” she murmured without thinking.

Realizing what she said, she froze, cup of tea halfway to her lips, forgotten. She chanced a glance at him. His eyebrows were furrowed, and she knew they had entered what Raven called _The Point of No Return._

 _The Point of No Return_ was basically that. It was a life-altering moment in a friendship that determined whether or not two people would stay friends, or be something more.

Clarke swallowed roughly, unsettled by Bellamy’s uncharacteristic silence.

“I’m—I didn’t—”

“I know,” he said, sighing. “I know you didn’t mean it like that.”

She frowned, setting her cup down on the table.

“What if I did?”

“What?” He asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“What if I did mean it…like that.”

“Like what?”

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Bellamy, you know _like what_.”

“Like _I love you, Bellamy, you’re such a great friend,_ or _I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you,_ I love you.”

Clarke bit her lip. _All or nothing_ , she thought. It was what her father had taught her, and his advice hadn’t failed her yet.

“I love you, Bellamy. And—and as much as it scares the hell out of me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Without warning, he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Good,” he breathed, “because I love you, too. And there’s no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

Tilting her head up, he kissed her, and it was soft, warm. It was like coming home. After a few minutes of his hands tangled in her hair, and her fingers gripping his shirt, he pulled away, breathless from kissing her senseless.

“Did you—did you fall asleep during my documentary?” He asked, eyes serious.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled him back towards her, kissing him roughly.

“I think I can make it up to you,” she said, unable to keep the grin off her face.

**

All things considered, it should have been a perfect day.

And it was. It really, really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bellarke makes me emo 
> 
> also i'm a slut for comments(!!!) and kudos, they're a great way to let me know if you liked this (or not).


	5. Over a beer bottle

Clarke squinted at her phone, blinking at the harsh brightness of her screen.

1:04 a.m., eight new messages buzzing at her impatiently.

 **Bellamy:** Hyey Clarkeee

 **Bellamy:** Ia m at bar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 with mIller and Abe Liincoln

 **Bellamy:** not the preisdent Abe.

 **Bellamy:**   linc,oln would be a gooooooood presiden though

 **Bellamy:** IMISSY OU A LOTVNNNNNNNNN

Letting out a soft laugh, she scrolled through the rest of her messages, nearly dropping her phone when she saw Monty’s message.

 **Monty:** Bellamy’s not okay

 **Monty:** He’s really drunk, Clarke. He keeps asking for you.

 **Monty:** How fast can you get here?

Clarke typed out a quick _on my way_ and rolled out of bed. She blindly pulled a hoodie on, cursing when she jammed a toe on the edge of her dresser. She’d known Bellamy long enough to know that he was an emotional, messy, bitter drunk. The first time they went drinking together, he told Clarke his whole self-titled ‘Tragic Backstory’. He was mortified the next morning, but it only served to strengthen their friendship, like most of their experiences together did.

She must have broken twenty laws driving to the bar, the words _Bellamy’s not okay_ chanting in her head endlessly.

Bursting through the doors, she searched wildly for a curly mess of dark hair and broad shoulders. Monty was at the bar, watching Lincoln, Miller, and Bryan down shots with a look of amusement on his face.

Glancing up, he spotted her through the crowd. Catching her eye, he smiled apologetically. Cocking his head, he shouted over the loud music, “He’s over there.”

She nodded her thanks, knowing her voice wouldn’t carry across the crowded bar.

Clarke looked over. Sitting in a booth by himself, Bellamy nursed a beer. His hair was falling into his dark, downcast eyes. She let out a breath of relief at the sight of him.

Gingerly, she slid into the booth next to him. Noticing her, he rolled his eyes and let out a scoff.

“Great. Monty called you, didn’t he?”

She ignored him. “You okay?”

Another scoff. “Will you leave if I say I am?”

She gave him a look. Grabbing the beer from his hands, she put it to her lips, tipping it back.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Bellamy.”

“No,” he whined, petulant, grabbing the bottle back from her.

Clarke raised an eyebrow at him, waiting.

“It’s _me_ ,” he slurred sadly. “ _I’m_ what’s wrong.”

“Bellamy—”

“Don’t—” he waved a hand around aimlessly, “Don’t _Bellamy_ me, Clarke. You can’t fix it this time.”

“Really.” She moved to stand, voice purposefully light. “Okay, then. Don’t want my help? Fine. I’ll call an Uber for you.”

“Wait,” he grabbed her wrist (like she knew he would) pulling her back into the booth. “Clarke, sorry, wait. It’s just—I just realized something tonight.”

“Realized what?”

“I was here, and I—I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” He seemed to sober a bit. “And I realized something, and it’s—it’s going to ruin everything.”

“Bellamy…” she wet her lips, hating the way her heart pounded in her chest. “What did you realize?”

“I’m—Clarke, I—” He huffed, frustrated. His hand came up, twisting the ends of her hair gently. Glancing up at her, he said, “I love you. I love you, and it’s going to ruin everything between us because I know you don’t feel the same way and you never will. Clarke, I’m sorry—”

She barked out a laugh.

“Okay, that’s it. You’re never drinking again.”

“Did you—did you just _laugh_ at my confession?” Bellamy frowned, looking _absolutely_ offended.

Clarke smiled at him fondly. “It’s not much of a confession—”

“ _Not much of a confession?!”_

 _“—_ considering we’ve been married for two years.” She cocked an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to process her words.

His eyes widened comically. Reaching out, he grabbed her hand, studying the ring on her left finger with an air of suspicion. “Are you—is this some kind of joke?”

“Nope,” she said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. She grabbed his hand, playing with the ring on his left finger and holding it in front of his face. “See? If you take it off, my name’s engraved on the inside of it.”

Groaning, Bellamy dropped his head onto her shoulder. “I’m an idiot.”

“Come on,” she said, pulling him out of the booth. “Let’s get you home. You can tell me how Lincoln’s bachelor party went in the morning.” Eyeing him, she added, “You’re gonna have one hell of a hangover.”

His arm around her shoulders, she guided them towards the door. They waved goodbye to the boys, who probably wouldn’t even remember it in the morning.

Bellamy fell asleep in the car, and Clarke couldn’t keep the smile off her face the whole way home.

**

“I still can’t believe what happened last night,” Bellamy said, handing her a cup of coffee. Clarke shoved her cold toes under his thighs, leaning back into their couch.

“I thought it was cute,” she admitted into her cup. “You were super serious, dramatically proclaiming your one-sided love for me.”

He groaned, throwing his head back onto the couch.

She wiggled her toes under his thigh, teasing, “You should’ve seen the look on your face when I told you we were married."

A small smile crossed his face. It was her favorite of his, since he only ever used it when he was _truly_ happy.

“I still can’t believe it sometimes,” he confessed, running a hand over her bare calf, “that you’re _actually_ my wife.”

“Well I am,” she smiled softly at him, swatting his arm when he squeezed her leg. “And I love you.”

“Even after what happened last night?”

“ _Especially_ after what happened last night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pure fluff and i'm not sorry about it.  
> thanks to all who have left kudos and comments <3 ESPECIALLY to those who have left comments, you're amazing.  
> these are unbeta'd, and as a writing exercise i'm trying NOT to edit them excessively because that is A Problem™ for me.  
> @ all you fanfic writers, do you also have problems editing and rewriting things you write to the point of madness?? No?? Yes?? So yeah, anyways, if you find mistakes, they're all mine. 
> 
> also married bellarke makes me even more emo than regular bellarke bye
> 
> (come be friends with me on tumblr- funfanfin.tumblr.com)


End file.
